A Night Like No Other
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Three girls meet Ben Tennyson and some very unearthly people!


**guestsurprise and I did this festive fall story together! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ben was walking into town with Four Arms (in human form) and he noticed three visitors. He liked meeting new people and wanted to introduce himself.

"Hey! You guys new in town?" Ben asked nicely.

"Yes. I'm Biena and these are my friends Priza and Goldie. We heard about a fall festival that happens around this time of year." Biena smiled.

"Oh yeah. The festival is great! Afterwards we go and have fun at a haunted mansion!" Ben said in a spooky voice.

"Count me out. I don't celebrate those kind of spooky things." Priza shuddered.

"Hey, don't be scared. The fall festival itself is only a friendly time to have fun! The spooky mansion is only for those who like a bit of a scare!"

"Well...okay." Priza responded.

"But still, you guys will like it here. Wanna look around?" Four Arms smiled at the visitors.

"Sure!" Goldie grinned. And with that, they followed Ben and Four Arms around the town. It was a beautiful place and they had nothing but a great time all day long. They went shopping, ate ice cream, took selfies, and they even watched Ben do a few tricks in a nearby magic show.

But soon the sun began to set; it was time to sleep because the fall festival would be the very next day so everyone needed beauty rest.

"Hey, before you guys go back to your hotel, why don't you come to the Grant Mansion for a second?" Ben asked.

"The Grant Mansion?" Goldie asked.

"Yeah, it's over there." Ben said, pointing in the direction of the large, intimidating mansion.

"No way!" Priza said, turning and about to run but Four Arms jumped in the way.

"Hey, slow down there you," He chuckled, picking her up.

"Let me down!" She begged.

"Now calm down, it's ok! The place isn't haunted I promise." He smiled, now walking towards the mansion with her in his arms. He wasn't letting go so she had no choice but to stay put.

Giggling that their friend was in such a funny predicament, Biena and Goldie followed with Ben. They met the beautiful blond-haired owner Rachel Jocklin, but the aliens decided to stay out of sight since these were unknown guests. She showed them the main areas of the house and the science lab, which made their eyes widen in excitement!

"This lab is beautiful!" Goldie exclaimed.

"Looks like a mad scientist lab," Biena chuckled. Priza was looking at a bottle when Ben began to walk over near her. He was about to ask a question when he slipped on a wet spot on the floor and knocked a bottle of red liquid off the table. It created a large cloud of dust and soon the room was filled with red dust and the smell of chemicals.

"Is everyone alright?!" Rachel asked, hoping no one was hurt.

"I'm fine." Biena called.

"I'm alright." Goldie answered.

"Me too." Priza responded.

"Good; I'm good too." Ben said, now walking into view with Rachel. But all three girls screamed when Rachel and Ben were in their view! They were covered in red liquid that looked similar to blood and Ben had no head and Rachel's entire upper body was missing!

"RUN!" Priza screamed as she darted up the stairs faster than you can say 'bolt.' Goldie and Biena ran right behind her and all three bolted to find the front door!

"Where are they going?!" Rachel asked in concern.

"I have no idea…I… oh no." Ben said pointing to a mirror. "Rachel look!"

"Oh no! This is Frankenstrike's invisibility formula!" Rachel said. "We must have scared those three out of their wits."

"We've got to find them!" Ben said. "How long before this wears off?"

"A few hours, depending on how much was spilt."

"Ok, well first we need to run after them and stop them before they get hurt. I hope they're ok! They're only visiting and now they're scared beyond belief!" Ben said, now motioning for them to run and chase after the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls had finally made it to the back door; they threw the door open and took off into the night hoping to make it to their hotel. Ben came up just in time to see them run out.

"Guys! Stop those girls! They're friends!" Ben said, calling the aliens.

"Ben, are you missing something?" Whampire joked.

"Whampire, cut it out; you know I'm invisible, but they think I've lost my head…literally!" Ben chuckled.

"And I look even worse than him," Rachel added. "Find those girls and bring them back, but you aliens stay out of sight though. They've had enough for tonight. I need Four Arms and Ripjaws!"

"We can handle it." Four arms said. "They have a long way before they get off the property."

"Good, we can catch them before they make it to town." Ripjaws said.

Rachel smiled, now watching the aliens (in human disguises) chase after the girls.

* * *

Outside the mansion, the girls ran into the forest abd stopped to rest in a clearing.

"We made it..." Goldie gasped. "That house is haunted!"

"We have to get out of here!" Prize said. "We could be next!"

"But...which way is our hotel?" Biena asked.

The girls paused as they found themselves in the middle of the dark, spooky forest. They were so scared, they didn't pay attention to where they were going.

What they knew for sure was that they were lost.

"What are we going to do?!" Priza squeaked. "A haunted mansion is bound to have haunted things in the woods!"

"Priza, calm down!" Goldie said, comforting her friend with a hug. "We have to keep calm and-"

"Good evening."

The three girls screamed when they heard a deep accented voice. They heard rusting and saw a pale man wearing a black trench coat come out of the woods.

"Are you girls lost?" asked the stranger.

Priza shivered. "He sounds like a vampire."

"Vampire? Do not be silly, my dear." The stranger came closer, the girls whimpered and ran away in fright.

The stranger, who was really Whampire in disguise, sighed Andrea took off his ID mask.

"Guess we have to do this the hard way." Whampire took of four after them.

Due to their own blind fear, the girls separated from each other and ran aimlessly through the woods.

Goldie ran quickly, but she quickly ran out of stamina. She slowed down and leaned against what she thought was a big tree.

"This can't be happening..." She threw her head back. "Monsters can't be real." Goldie placed her arms on the armrests.

Wait. Armrests?

Goldie looked down and saw that they weren't armrests.

They were arms. Big, red, muscular arms.

Goldie gulped. She turned around and there was a four eyed, red skinned monster smiling at her.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Biena was by the lake when she heard Goldie's scream. She saw birds scatter from the trees.

"Oh, no! The monster got Goldie!" Biena stared to sob. "We're all gonna die!" She was going to run another way until her face hut against something...scaly

Biena cringed as she felt the scaly surface. It felt cold and clammy like a wet fish.

She looked up and there was Ripjaws. She smiled his big, sharp, jagged teeth at her.

"Hi!" The friendly fish alien waved at her.

Biena fainted.

Priza was sitting on a log and crying in fear and despair. Her best friends were missing and she was all alone in the dark.

"How could this have happened?" Priza sobbed. "I'm so scared!" She kept crying big sad sobs until someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Please don't cry."

Priza looked back and screamed when she saw Whampire. She tried to run, but Whampire was able to lift her up with just one hand.

"Please, do not be afraid. Ben and Rachel sent us to find you, Priza."

The girl stopped running. "Huh?!" She was confused as to why this vampire wasn't trying to drink her blood.

Whampire carried her in his arms. "Come, let us go back to the mansion. You're friends are waiting for us."

* * *

Priza and Whampire returned and gasped when Ben and Rachel were back to normal.

"Hey, Priza." Ben said. "Sorry if we scared you. That was an invisibility chemical that fell on us."

"Invisibility?!" Priza exclaimed.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, but thanks to Rachel's brain, we were able to reverse the effects quicker than expected!"

Priza couldn't believe this. Was this really happening to her?! But she's realized that she had more important things to worry about.

"Wait! Where are my friends?!"

A scream came from the living room. Priza ran to the room and her jaw completely dropped. She almost fainted.

"No, please! No more!" Goldie begged as she was restrained by a red, four armed giant.

Four Arms wriggled his second pair of hands at Goldie. "Hmm, I don't know..." He gently tickled her underarms.

"AH! Ahahahahahahahaha! Nohoho! Don't! STAHAHAHAHAP!" Goldie laughed out.

"Don't stop?" Four Arms chuckled, he started poking her sides. "Okie, dokey. Pokey, pokey!"

Goldie squirmed around as she laughed and giggled.

Biena was on the other side of the room getting her tummy tickled by a fish monster.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Tickle, tickle that tummy wummy!" cooed Ripjaws.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHEHEHE! STOP!" Biena couldn't stop laughing, she's couldn't even beg for mercy.

"You see, Priza. This house is haunted, but haunted by friendly aliens that love tickle fights." Ben said.

The aliens stopped and gently held the giggly girls in their arms. They walked over to Priza.

"You must be Priza." Four Arms smiled. "I'm Four Arms."

"And I'm Ripjaws." said the fish alien.

The girls saw Priza's stunned look.

"It's okay, Priza!" Biena assured her. "He's not a mean monster. He's really nice. Well, he smells really fishy, but he's great!"

Ripjaws poked Biena in the stomach, making her squeal. "And I thought I had a big mouth." he joked.

Priza was still stone faced until Whampire poked her sides. She jumped almost three feet in the air.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Whampire shouted.

Everyone, even Goldie and Biena, pounced on Priza and tickled her silly. She proved to be the most ticklish of them all! Her laughter exploded through the house as they went for her stomach, feet, and thighs.

It didn't take long for the gang to know Priza had enough tickling, so everyone stopped.

"Sorry if we scared you, Priza." Ben said. "We didn't mean to."

"It was just one big misunderstanding." said Rachel. "So, girls. How'd you like some hot apple cider and pumpkin donuts?"

"Perfect for the fall!" Ben added.

The girls smiled. How could they refuse?

"Count me in!" Priza said. "I'm starved!"

"Me too!" Beina said.

"Make it three!" Goldie included.

The humans and aliens gathered to the kitchen for a tasty fall feast. And Priza, Beina, and Goldie had the best day of their lives because they had an exciting adventure and made the best friends anyone could have.


End file.
